Ticking Clock
by Black Jellyfish
Summary: With the help of Tatl the fairy and the mysterious Happy Mask Salesman, Link must stop the wicked Skull Kid from destroying the world...and he only has three days to do it. A novelization of Majora's Mask.
1. Chapter 1

The fairies, one yellow and one purple, float near the black treetops. Their target is clearly visible; a young boy sitting on a horse, a bright contrast against the drab brown ground. The fairies give each other a quick nod and descend through the gray fog.

The boy, for his part, has a weary face and drooping eyes. He has been wearing his green tunic and hat for several weeks past, and even with all his time in the field, the sword and metal shield on his back is making him ache. He gives his horse a pat on the neck before stretching his arms out.

As the boy turns in his saddle, the fairies swoop down and right in front of the horse's face. A forceful bump on the nose from each fairy from is enough for the poor creature to whiny in fright. It raises itself upon its hind legs, and the boy falls off with a yelp.

The green-clad boy falls face down, unconscious. The fairies float over him as another figure approaches the scene.

The Skull Kid stands four feet high, dressed in bright orange and yellow clothing. Two thin brown arms extend forth, allowing the fairies to stand on the palms of the gloved hands. The Skull Kid's head is obscured by not just his large orange bonnet, but by the peculiar mask that he had obtained not two weeks ago.

The heart shaped piece is dominated by the colors of purple and red, and spikes protrude from each edge of the piece. In the center are two bright gold eyes that never fail to deliver a chill down the spine of each fairy.

A chuckle resonates from behind the mask. "Good job, my minions!" It is a young and immature voice, yet possessing an exaggeratedly deep tone; once again, as the fairies know, the Skull Kid is trying too hard to sound dark and menacing.

"Looks like he's on a journey," says the purple fairy from his perch on the Skull Kid's left palm. The yellow fairy turns to look at him. "Whatever gave you that impression, Tael?" Tael looks back at his sister. "Well...he was on a horse, Tatl. People travel on horses. He should have some cool things on him, right?"

The Skull Kid sighs and moves forward, leaving the two fairies to float in the air. The brown horse is calm, the Skull Kid sees. It just stares stupidly ahead with it's soft black eyes, perhaps not even knowing that it's young rider is lying down to its side. By now, the mask-wearing imp is one step in front of the boy.

The Skull Kid's vision is suddenly dominated by a green blur. The boy has jumped up, swinging his left arm from behind his shoulder to his midsection. The drawn sword slices directly through the Skull Kid's right arm at the elbow, but the imp does not make a sound. The boy shouts as he thrusts his sword forward. The Skull Kid is a scant one second ahead of him, however, and jumps straight up in the air.

The imp falls straight on the blade of the sword and makes a perfect landing with both feet. As the boy looks up with disbelieving blue eyes, the Skull Kid snaps the fingers on his left air.

The boy is sent flying backward past the horse. Just before he hits the tree behind him, however, the Skull Kid snaps his fingers again. The boy shrieks as he flies upward and parallel to the tree trunks. Just as he reaches the skyline, he is unexpectedly slammed back down all the way to the ground within a millisecond.

The Skull Kid and the fairies laugh at the bruised, moaning boy next to the horse. Skull Kid waves his hand, and a bright red light emits from the boy's body.

With another wave of his hand, the boy levitates off the ground and is stretched into a spread eagled position. He glares at the Skull Kid, who simply chuckles at his new plaything useless resolve. The Skull Kid glances down at his stump. He shakes his head, and the arm completely falls off. A new one tears out of the shoulder, and the hand clenches. Good as new.

The Skull Kid closes half the distance between himself and the boy before crouching down on one knee and picking up the dropped sword. Holding up the point by his left hand and the pommel by his right, he uses the slightest pressure to snap the weapon in half.

The Skull Kid gets up, dropping the pieces of the sword. It is only a few steps before he is staring the boy right in the face.

Without breaking his held gaze with the boy, the Skull Kid reaches into the pockets of the green clothes. For his part, the boy maintains his scowling face, refusing to be intimidated by the mask's glowing eyes.

The Skull Kid pulls a wallet from the pocket of his victim. The word "LINK" is sewn into the leather. So that's the boy's name. Skull Kid stuffs the wallet into his belt before resuming the searching.

Soon enough, Skull Kid pulls his hands out of Link's pockets and mockingly holds something in front of his face; a pretty blue ocarina.

Link reddens and tries to snarl, but the magic of the Skull Kid prevents him from doing even that. The red light surrounding the boy's body is as bright as ever. The Skull Kid gestures to the fairies, who float over and snicker.

The Skull Kid snaps his fingers, and a groan emits from the boy's mouth as he is slammed to the ground once again. The red light around the prone victim goes out; the Skull Kid has had his fun.

The Skull Kid turns to the horse, still staring blissfully forward. The mask-wearing imp jumps up with a snigger and lands on the horse in a perfect sitting position. The Skull Kid waits until the fairies perch on his bony shoulders before slapping the horse on the top of the head.

With a loud whinny, the horse leaps forward, picking up more and more speed as it runs through the thicket of trees, carrying the Skull Kid with it.

"Hey!" shouts Tatl. "Look at that!" The SKull Kid spins his head around to see Link grabbing tightly onto the horse's back leg, grunting as he is dragged across the ground. What a persistent one!

"I know what to do, Tatl!" The purple fairy flies down to Link before slamming his tiny body into Link's face.

"That won't do any good, Tael!" shouts the yellow fairy. "No problem Sis! I…" Tael is cut off by Link spitting at him.

Skull Kid is already tired of the conversation between his two fairies. He brings the horse to a completely stop, causing Link to slam into another tree.

Mumbling, the Skull Kid jumps off the horse and stomps over to Link, who is lying face down. The imp kicks Link so that he is on his back, glaring at him through the holes in his mask. Scowling back at the Skull Kid, Link spits directly between the eye-holes.

The Skull Kid does not say a word. He simply wipes the spit off his mask. Then he shakes his head once.

Link's vision suddenly goes dark. Within a second, so many things flash before his eyes.

Leaves.

Trees.

Spiders.

Wood.

Red eyes.

Sky.

Leaves.

Branches.

Trees.

Dirt.

Rocks.

Red eyes.

Wood.

Red eyes.

Trees.

Red eyes.

Red eyes.

Red eyes.

Link's vision is foggy, but he can now see the forest and the sky and the Skull Kid once more. He is still on his back. He raises his arms, as if ward off his enemy. But they are no longer flesh.

 _They are wooden._


	2. Chapter 2

The Skull Kid laughs hysterically at the newly created Deku Scrub before him, and the fairies near the horse follow suit. The Skull Kid takes a special delight in the fact that the boy known as Link is standing in the pile of green clothes that he had been wearing. Link stands at his new full height of one foot. He has had his body completely turned into dark wood, with short stubby limbs protruding from the small torso. Balanced upon the neck is a disproportionately large head, on top of which yellow leaves hang in the manner of hair. Panic is flashing in the bright orange eyes, and the mouth and nose have been replaced with a large, open snout through which Link's next words come, in a much squeakier voice than he originally had:

"What have you done to me?!"

The Skull Kid throws back his head, and a crazed laugh sounds from behind the creepy mask. "You look so much better that way! Don't you agree?!" In his euphoria, the Skull Kid fails to see that Deku Link is rummaging through the green clothes. "You'll stay that way forever…"

A sharp pain forces the Skull Kid to cease his ramblings. The imp had forgotten that Link had been wearing a metal shield on his back in addition to his clothes. The Skull Kid falls flat on his back with a loud "Ugh!," and the shield that had between thrown at him drops nearby.

The newly-created Deku Link runs over to the prone Skull Kid and picks up the shield. He has lost a great portion of his physical strength thanks to his transformation, but Deku Link is nevertheless able to pick up the metal disc with both hands and slam it down on Skull Kid's body again and again…

Tatl intervenes by flying over and slamming herself between Deku Link's eyes. He grunts and steps backward, dropping the shield, but Tatl is not through with him.

Skull Kid gets up, still in pain from Deku Link's assault. He looks through his mask's eye holes to see Deku Link being knocked to the ground by the tiny Tatl. Suddenly, Tael flies over. "Are you alright, Skull Kid?" The imp ignores him, chuckling for a bit at Deku Link's expense before raising his right hand. A single bolt could burn the boy to cinders…

The Skull Kid sighs. He has become bored of these shenanigans and the only things he has to show for for this misadventure consist of a stupid horse, a tiny blue ocarina, and the fleeting satisfaction of condemning the insolent boy to enduring a lowly existence as a Deku Scrub.

Tatl, for her part, finally stops hitting on Deku Link, who is lying down and groaning. She triumphantly jumps higher up in the air. "See?" She begins to turn around. "That's why you should never mess with..."

The Skull Kid, Tael, and the horse are all gone. They have vanished, and they have left Tatl behind.

"Hey!" the yellow fairy shouts out in sudden desperation. "Skull Kid! Tael! Where did you...don't tell me!...YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

Deku Link, having recovered while Tatl was preoccupied, jumps straight up in the air and grabs the fairy in both hands. Holding her an inch away from his orange eyes, he begins the interrogation. "Alright, who are you guys? Why did you attack me? Why did you take Epona!?"

"Who is Epona?" asks Tatl with false innocence. Deku Link's grip tightens. "Epona is the horse you took from me! How did the Skull Kid turn me into...into this thing? Where has he gone?!"

The words come rushing out of Tatl's mouth. "I-don't-know-where-this-Epona-is-I don't-know-how-the-magic-of-the-Skull-Kid's-mask-works-Skull-Kid-hangs-out-in-a-place only-he-can-get-to…"

The rambling fairy is cut off by a smooth, fatherly voice sounding from behind Deku Link: " _Excuse me, young lady and young gentleman_?"

Deku Link spins around, releasing Tatl in the process. Five feet away from him is a new person, a rather tall and thin man. He is dressed in a snazzy purple suit, and yet an ugly brown bag is strapped to his back. His short red hair is perfectly slicked back, but his most notable aspect, however, is his milky pale face. His eyes are squeezed shut, and his mouth is spread wide in a smile, displaying his brilliantly shining teeth.

He walks until he is right in front of Deku Link, behind whom Tatl had suddenly decided to hide behind. The man looks down upon the transformed boy, still smiling. _"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"_

"Have I met you before?" Deku Link questions the man quickly and without thinking. " _Well, I am known as the Happy Mask Salesman._ " The man answers. He turns around to display his large sack, upon which many masks hang; smiling ones, frowning ones, human-looking ones, monstruos ones, and more.

The Happy Mask Salesman spins back around happily. He looks again at Deku Link, still smiling, and says, _"I travel from place to place every day, meeting and speaking and trading with people beyond counting. Of course I may have met you before. But I can clearly see you now, and…"_ His smile does not let up even as his tone becomes darker, " _we have both certainly met that little imp...that Skull Kid."_

Before Deku Link and Tatl can speak up, the Happy Mask Salesman says, " _He has stolen from me an item of utmost value, that special mask you no doubt saw him wear on his face._ " He crouches down on one knee. " _And he has taken that little blue ocarina from you. While we are on that subject, I am sorry about that Epona of yours."_ He drops his brows to express his sympathy, for he remains smiling.

While Link remains silent, Tatl can only stammer, "H-How do you you know all of this?" The Happy Mask Salesman places a hand on each of Deku Link's shoulders and moves forward until his face is an inch from that of the boy. As a result, the boy can feel the man's hot breath on him. " _Well, I don't what to come off as rude,_ " the Happy Mask Salesman chirps, " **But I have been following you for quite some time**."

Deku Link jumps back and, for the first time in quite a while, Tatl screams. Once he had recaptured some of his composure, Deku Link asks, "But...if you were following me, and you knew the Skull Kid had robbed me, and you that the Skull Kid had transformed me into a Deku Scrub...then why didn't you do anything?"

The Happy Mask Salesman chuckles. " _You had a sword and shield. I assumed that you knew how to use them."_ Deku Link hangs his head. "Right, I should've been able to handle the Skull Kid on my own."

"Yeah, you should have," remarks Tatl in such a smug fashion that Deku Link snaps his head around to try to scowl at her. " _Wait, wait,_ " The Happy Mask Salesman rushes over to the pair. " _I think have a solution to this fiasco_." He shares a held gaze with Deku Link. " _Do you like deals, boy? Here is one: If you can retrieve our precious items-that instrument of yours and my mask-then I will restore you to your original form. I swear it."_

"Really?" Deku Link regards the stranger intensely. "How can you do that?" The smiling Happy Mask Salesman simply wags a finger. _"I'll show you once you bring your instrument before me. Now, run along and find the Skull Kid."_

"But how?!" shouts Tatl. "Skull Kid and Tael and I come from such a far away place, and only he can go from here to there!" The Happy Mask Salesman looks at the fairy, and his smile stretches even wider. " _No?"_ he drawls. Then he snaps his fingers. Once.

It only takes half a second for the environment to completely change. Deku Link, Tatl, and the Happy Mask Salesman are no longer in a misty forest, but in a dark and damp room. Tatl is stunned speechless, but Deku Link simply turns his head from side to side. He can see that the room's walls are made of stone and that a wooden pole stretches from the high ceiling to the worn floor, dutifully turning sideways. Moreover, Deku Link can hear some rushing water below the floor.

Tatl is about to ask the Happy Mask Salesman how he could have teleported them here, but she decides against it. She has only known the strange man for a few minutes and she can already tell that he will not cough up much information. Instead, she bops Deku Link on the head, causing him to look up at her.

"So, yeah...that business with the horse and that ocarina and whatnot...sorry about that and all." Deku Link remains silent, and the yellow fairy continues, "I'll be your partner...at least until we reach the Skull Kid and I get my brother back, alright?" A moment of silence, and then Deku Link grudgingly nods.

 _"So?"_ The Happy Mask Salesman crouches in front of Deku Link. _"Do you accept my offer, my boy? You get that mask of mine and your instrument, and I restore you to your original form. Do we have an accord?_ " He stretches out his right hand, and Deku Link shakes it with both of his wooden ones.

" _Just keep in mind_ ," says the Happy Mask Salesman. " _I am a very busy man, and I need to leave this place in three days. If you do not fulfill you end of the bargain within that time, or if you try to walk out on me…_ " He bares his teeth as he smiles, his voice dropping, " _then I will come after you. There is no place you will be able to hide, and nothing will protect you from my wrath._ **Keep. That. In mind** _."_

The Happy Mask Salesman jumps up to his feet. " _Now_ ," he says, his voice having regained it's original tone and pitch. He points to the far side of the room. " _If you head through there, you can begin your journey. Best of luck in finding your Skull Kid. Adieu._ "

With Tatl following him, Deku Link walks over to the red-and-blue door at the far side of the room. He is ready to complete his mission and remove the Deku curse. He is not afraid of the Skull Kid.

And he is certainly not afraid of the Happy Mask Salesman.


	3. Chapter 3

Deku Link has just shoved his west past the wooden double doors, and his eyes are taking in the sight of a brand new location, some village or town. There are tall buildings and short buildings, squat ones and thin ones. Everything seems bright as can be; the cobblestones are shining, the paint on the structures is fresh,and the sky is the clearest of blues. People freely walk through the area, and most of them are grinning and singing an odd sort of tune.

"Man, that salesman creeps me out every time…" Tatl the fairy bops Deku Link on the head before floating within his line of vision. "And you know what's worse? He's giving us three days to find the Skull Kid! Three days! Even if we never sleep, we have only seventy-two hours! What a demanding fellow!"

"Speaking of which," squeaks Deku Link, "How did you meet the Happy Mask Salesman in the first place?" Tatl is silent for a moment as she checks the surrounding area. Seeing that none of the people are looking their way, she flies to Deku Link's left ear hole and whispers, "I-was-with-Tael-when-the-Skull-Kid-knocked-the-salesman-out-and-stole-the-mask-that-gave-him-special-powers."

The boy does not look at Tatl. In too calm a voice, he asks, "So you are directly responsible for my condition and the fact that the Skull Kid robbed me?" Tatl answers with a solid, "Yes." Deku Link casually turns his head to the left and spits at Tatl through his wooden snout.

What hits Tatl is not saliva, but a solid, palm-sized Deku Nut. "Ouch!" Tatl cries out as the Deku Nut falls to the ground and bounces away. "Oh, er...sorry," Deku Link extends his little wooden arms. "I didn't mean for that to happen." Tatl's yellow glow becomes even more intense. "Oh, come on! What did you think would come out, bubbles?! Everyone knows that all Deku Scrubs can spit nuts!" Deku Link's posture suddenly become indignant as he folds his arms. "I'm not used to this body, you know."

Tatl is briefly silent. "Fair enough. So…" she spins in a circle in midair, "Welcome to Clock Town!" Before Deku Link can ask any questions, Tatl shoves herself forward an inch or too, pointing out something behind her new partner. In response, Deku Link takes a few steps forward and looks over his shoulder. Ah, so they had been inside a clock tower.

Deku Link has seen more impressive structures but he does take note of the giant wooden clock near the top of the wide brick tower. It has been cleaned and scrubbed to perfection and even at his low position Link can see the painstaking carvings of an elaborate sun and moon on either side of the clock.

Deku Link can also see something hovering above the tower, some great stone sphere with a scowling face. He pauses. He has seen so many strange things in his life, but...

"Come on!" The impatient fairy gives Deku Link another bop on the head and moves directly into the crowd of Clock Townspeople. Deku Link follows her, and the two quickly weave through the mass of singing, happy people until they reach the great stone wall surrounding Clock Town. "The Skull Kid hangs around in the swamp outside town a lot," Tatl says.

There is a guard standing at the wide gate in the wall, a tall, spear-wielding man dressed in chainmail and plate armor. As soon as Deku Link approaches, he drops down on one knee. "Hold it!" he declares. "There are monsters and dangerous swamps out there! I cannot let you pass!"

Deku Link looks up at the soldier. He considers the small stature of his body, the degradation of his human strength, his lack of weapons, and the questionable effectiveness of his Deku Nut spitting. Then he nods. "Have a nice day, mister."

Once he has moved out of earshot of the soldier, Deku Link looks up at Tatl. "Oh, yeah," she says. "They'll never let you out of Clock Town while you're looking so small and feeble. We'll have to sneak out of the city another way."

Tatl leads Deku Link through another crowd of people until they reach an open clearing with a slide and some large trees...a playground. A gate is directly across from them, and a dog with clean white fur is shuffling through the grass, perfectly content.

But alas, Tatl does not stop moving as she turns around to make sure Deku Link is right behind her, and slams her body into the dog as a result. Blood rushing and his attention focused, the dog barks and swipes his paws at Tatl. The yellow fairy is knocked down to the ground in an instant.

Before Deku Link can react, the dog jumps at him next.

"Link...Link, wake up!"

The orange eyes suddenly open, and Deku Link can see Tatl above his face-up body. Beyond her, the boy can see that the sky has gained a deep blue hue, complete with stars. Has he really been knocked out for a whole day?

"And before you ask why I couldn't get someone to help," Tatl says, "I was unconscious until a few minutes ago." Deku Link just groans and nods, for he still feels groggy. He gets up and can see that he is still in the playground

Something suddenly catches his attention; there are two men hiding behind the slide. One is a tall man with with a shaved head and a long stick in his hand, and the other is a fat man with a blue cloth wrapped around his head.

Suddenly, Deku Link can see another person enter the playground from the gate opposite him. It is a young red-haired woman, and it only takes a few steps for her to pass the slide.

Before Deku Link can shout, the blue-masked man darts ahead. He grabs the young woman from behind, and Deku Link can see the glint of a knife in his free hand. "I'VE GOT HER, SAKON! COME AND TAKE HER WALLET!"

The other man pops out from behind the slide, but Deku Link has already taken aim at his partner. He is a good enough marksman, he has had so much practice with slingshots and bows in the past. The fat man cries out as the spat Deku Nut strikes him between the eyes.

Sakon changes his course and runs directly at Deku Link, stick raised. Once he is close enough, Deku Link spits once more, and Sakon cries out and falls to his knees at he clutches at his groin. The boy runs up, takes the stick in both hands, and strikes him in the head with enough force that Tatl winces. Sakon falls face first upon the ground, out cold.

Still holding the stick, Deku Link leaves Tatl where she is and rushes ahead. Sakon's partner has witnessed what the boy has done and has flung the young woman to the ground. He runs forward with his knife, intercepting a swing from Deku Link by grabbing the stick.

Undeterred, Deku Link releases the stick and manages to jump right on it. He quickly runs up the arm of the flabbergasted man before spitting a Deku Nut at his face, point blank. Deku Link jumps backward and lands on his feet as Sakon's partner drops the knife and stick as he clutches his broken nose with both hands.

Without missing a beat, Deku Link picks up the stick and begins to wildly swing at Sakon's sniveling partner, who quickly decides to run away in defeat. After tossing his weapon at the fleeing would-be thief, Deku Link approaches the young woman, who has just gotten back on her feet.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asks. The surprised Clock Townsperson brushes some strands of red hair out of her face. "Why...y-yes, I am. Thank you ever so much!"

Deku Link sits on the lower half of the bunk bed. Anju, as the young woman had introduced herself, had given him a room in her small inn for the night, free of charge. There is a layer of grime on the wooden floor and the window curtains are dilapidated, but that is what every other room in the inn had looked like. Tatl was not with him; she was downstairs with Anju, talking about something concerning an upcoming festival or other.

Deku Link closes his eyes. So, he had retained part of his fighting process after all. But would it be enough to stop the Skull Kid, if he could find him? Would the Happy Mask Salesman keep his word and turn him back to normal?

The sudden sound of the door opening brings Deku Link out of his thoughts. A new man has entered the room, a rather old one dressed in a blue robe and hat. A polished brass telescope is tucked under his left arm.

"Oh, so you're staying here, too?" He regards Deku Link. "I understand. You can take the top bunk, if you'd like. Me...I'm just glad that I can get a good view of the clock tower from this room."

"What's so special about the clock tower?" Deku Link asks without thinking. The old man's eyes light up. "Oh, you must be new to Clock Town. The Festival of Time will occur two days from now, and it is at that time when fireworks will be used and the people will dance about…" He trails off for a moment, perhaps reminiscing on some some fond memory, before regaining his focus. "The mechanism of the clock tower will be activated; the top half will fall back so that the clock face is horizontal. People will actually be able to stand on the clock itself so as to pray and sing songs for the Goddess of Time…"

The old man trails off again as he hobbles over to the window. He pulls the telescope from under his arm and begins to look through it.

"Ah, my boy, the clock tower is as beautiful as ever. Perfectly set bricks without mortar, a perfect height...I cannot even imagine how much was paid for the construction and carving and painting of the clock face, even today. And...oh dear, someone has already managed to get on top of the clock tower...lucky for him!"

Deku Link's eyes narrow. "What does he look like?" The old man is silent for only a short time. "Not too tall, but he seems happy, he's dancing on top of the tower with such dexterity and energy, I envy him so much...oh! He's dressed in some red and yellow garb, but it's his mask that's phenomenal! A richly decorated purple affair, with bright eyes and spikes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Deku Link stands before the towering Clock Tower, tense. There is no one else in the street, a deep contrast to the spectacle that had greeted Deku Link when he first came to Clock Town. But he is not interested in that fact. The old man had told him back at the inn that it would take two more days for the clock tower to open at midnight. Firecrackers would be fired, and a wooden block above the door would go up to where that thieving Skull Kid is. This is it. He has been waiting a full three days for the chance to take the ocarina and mask back. Three days has been too long a wait to return to human form…

"Alright, Link!" Tatl bops Link on the head. "This is it! Tonight is the night the Skull Kid falls before us and I reunite with my brother!" After Deku Link spends the next several seconds giving her a quizzical stare, Tatl lowers close to the ground. "Sorry I haven't been talking for the past while." she says. It's just...I'm really nervous about going up there." Deku Link gives a firm nod of understanding before turning his attention back to the clock.

Ten minutes pass before the clock strikes twelve. No fireworks come, but the wooden block above the door drops anyway, as does the one behind it. A staircase is revealed in no time. The creaking of the tower echoes through the area as the clock face mechanically shifts upward, then falls back as the top half of the tower does. But…

"The staircase is too high up!" Tatl cries out. And it is true. Deku Link would have to be ten feet tall to grab the edge of the staircase to pull himself up and upon it. As the transformed boy puts his paw to his head, he can feel the yellow leaves that now make up his hair.

Inspiration strikes him. He yanks out one of the leaves, ignoring the twinge of pain it causes him. Grabbing the ends with both hands, Deku Link pulls to test the strength. It should do. He extends the leaf to Tatl with one hand. "Hold this and lift me up."

"What?!" The fairy cries out. "You heard me." replies Deku Link. "I can't get up there myself and you can't deal with the Skull Kid on your own." He patiently keeps his arm outstretched until Tatl sighs and concedes to grasp the leaf with her tiny hands.

"Ungh...arh...ugh...UMPH!" With desperate slowness, the fairy pulls Deku Link up the side of the tower by the leaf. The boy can sense that Tatl is quickly running out of strength, and thus he quips, "Just a little more time and you can reunite with your brother!" Tatl cannot speak to indicate that she is motivated by this statement, but she does finally manage to bring Deku Link up to staircase.

After his feet have been planted on the first step, Deku Link grabs the tired Tatl and runs up the stairs. It is not long before he is standing directly on the horizontally-placed great clock face.

Deku Link turns his head from left to right, and then up. A flash of red and yellow, catches his eye; the Skull Kid is hovering ten feet above the clock face. Another twenty feet up is the giant moon, it's eyes and grimace as menacing as ever.

The Skull Kid turns around in midair, staring down upon Deku Link through his purple mask. He does not speak, but a flash of purple light darts out from behind him. It is none other than Tatl's dear brother, Tael. "SIS!" He cries out.

Her energy fully rejuvenated, Tatl jumps out of Deku Link's hand. "Tael!" she shouts back. "Skull Kid, you too! It's taken us three days to find you two! Can we stop playing now? Say, Skull Kid, what's say we return that mask-"

"Where is my ocarina?!" Deku Link shouts, interrupting Tatl. The Skull Kid reaches into his pocket and pulls the blue ocarina out. He mockingly waves it around, and Deku Link shouts once more, "Where is my horse?!"

Skull Kid looks down upon his body, then replies, "You can see me flying, right?" He fishes through his clothing once more, then throws something down at Deku Link's feet. It is a brown furry stump. At one end is a shiny black hoof, and a trickle of blood is leaking through the other end. It is a disembodied horse leg. "There was no point of riding something like that," Skull Kid cackles, "So I did us all a favor and got rid of it!

"HE'S INSANE!" cries Tael. For her part, Tatl remains floating in midair. She could tell off the Skull Kid. She could ask why he has done this. She could curse at him. But she has been shocked into silence.

For his part, Deku Link looks from the leg to the Skull Kid, then back to the leg, eerily calm. Then he raises his head once more and he begins to rapidly spit Deku Nuts from his snout.

"Ow! Ack! Stop that!" Skull Kid is struck in the arms, torso, legs, and mask repeatedly. The ocarina drops from his hand and lands directly on the clock. As soon as this happens, the Skull Kid becomes rigid and waves his hand. The last Deku Nut stops in midair, then falls as the ocarina had. A quiet force resonates from behind the Skull Kid's mask. "No more games."

He snaps his fingers, and the scowling moon suddenly flashes yellow and then orange before emitting a strong and steady red light. Deku Link can see now that the moon is coming closer.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!" The Skull Kid shrieks. A desperate Tael slams himself into the imp's mask. "What is wrong with you?!" The Skull Kid is silent for only one moment before he smacks the purple fairy away. The moon draws closer still.

Before Tatl can scream for her brother and fly up to the Skull Kid, Deku Link grabs her and runs under the shrieking and cackling the Skull Kid. He has to act now. He grabs the ocarina with his free hand and shoves it to his snout.

He no longer has a human mouth, but his Deku breath is good enough. The notes are swiftly played; the Song of Time is completed.

Everything around Deku Link and Tatl goes white.


	5. Chapter 5

Tatl blinks. She wordlessly looks down at the ocarina-gripping Deku Link, then at her surroundings. Less than a minute before, she and Deku Link had been right on the top of the clock tower and at the mercy of the Skull Kid. But Deku Link had played that strange song on his instrument, and they were now back to on the ground level of Clock Town, directly in front of the clock tower door.

"WAIT!" she shouts with renewed fear. She darts ahead and looks back up. The moon is far up into the sky once more! Time itself has...has been set back…

Deku Link walks over to his fairy , who finally blurts out, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Some of the passerby glance towards the new commotion, so Deku Link grabs Tatl and brings her back over to the clock tower before releasing her.

Deku Link raises his hand as Tatl floats over him once more, but then pauses, then sighs. How is he going to explain his? How can he tell her of all the quests he went on and all the Spiritual Stones he collected? How can he adequately explain that he had met a princess who tossed the instrument to him from a galloping horse and had telepathically taught him how to play a song to manipulate time?

He steels himself and says, "I've been journeying and adventuring for a longer time than either of us can easily measure. Let's just say I picked this up from a friend, along with the power to control time...to a certain extent."

Tatl is incredulous. "Do you mean that you were always able to go back three days?" Deku Link shakes his head. "No. Before now, I was only able to move the position of some blocks to a position and place they were before." He can see that Tatl is completely bewildered, so he finishes, "I can only figure that it's as extensive and effective as I need it to be."

If Tatl had possessed visible shoulders, Deku Link would have been able to see her awkward shrug. "Sure, okay, fine." she turns her attention to the door of the clock tower. "So, now that you have that ocarina, you can get that... _guy_ to return you to your human form." She moves closer to the door, and Deku Link obligingly reaches for it. But once he begins to open it, Tatl flutters. "Erm...that guy still creeps me out, so...I'll stay out." With a nod of understanding, Deku Link heads in.

And just as expected, the Happy Mask Salesman is still inside the clock tower, still bearing his enormous bag of merchandise upon his back. His eyes remain closed and his face remains locked in a toothy smile. _"Good day, my friend! Did you succeed in retrieving your precious instrument from that horrid imp?"_

Deku Link extends the hand of his that grips the blue Ocarina of Time, and then immediately steps back as the man happily jumps up and down in the air, his enormous bag utterly failing to fetter him in any way whatsoever. " _You did it! You did it! You did it! Yippeeeeee!"_

The Happy Mask Salesman abruptly stands straight. _"Forgive me, I had to let that out."_ he chirps. _"Now, if you will let me play on that ocarina, my end of the bargain will be fulfilled."_ Deku Link tosses him the instrument, and the Happy Mask Salesman fits the mouthpiece between his teeth, still smiling.

One high note, two lower notes, high, low, and then high. Deku Link feels something fall off his face, and he looks down to see a mask bearing the eyes and snout of a Deku Scrub. The boy brings his arms within his vision to see that they are flesh again. He grasps his face with one hand and runs another through his hair with the other before permitting himself his first smile in three days. He has become human once more.

The Happy Mask Salesman walks closer to Link, picks the mask up from the floor, and holds both it and the Ocarina of Time out to Link. _"That my friend, was the Song of Healing. A most soothing melody that transmutes troubled souls and evil spirits into masks. Please, keep this Deku Mask as a commemoration of this day."_ Link accepts the two tokens and puts them in the pockets of his green clothes.

 _"Now that I have I have done for you as I promised,"_ the Happy Mask Salesman extends his open right hand, _"Please, give what you promised me."_ A moment of silence. Then the Happy Mask Salesman speaks once more; his smile is constant as always, but his voice is wavering and cracked. _"My mask...you did..get it back, right?"_

Link sighs, "Did you see my Deku body? I was too small, too weak. I couldn't use any weapons. Now that I'm a human again, I can just go after the Skull Kid again…" he stops talking as the Happy Mask Salesman opens his eyes for the first time, revealing golden irises and blood-red scalera. The smiling face no longer bears teeth, but _fangs_. He snaps his fingers, and Link's head pops off.

The head levitates forward until it is right in front of the Happy Mask Salesman. Link's blue eyes are shrunk, his mouth is still, his mind blank. The Happy Mask Salesman closes his hellish eyes and sighs. Then he slaps Link's face.

 _"Now listen to me,"_ The man says he grasps each side of Link's floating head, _"That is no ordinary mask. It is called Majora's Mask, you hear me? Majora's Mask! It is a cursed item, one used in countless hexing rituals long ago. It gave that imp the power to move the moon, turn you into that Scrub, and so much more. There is nothing he cannot do with it. He is a disease that must be stopped! I made a pact with you, and you will honor it!"_

He pauses, then snaps his fingers again. Link's head flies backward and reattaches itself to his body. "What..what do you want me to do?" he stammers, running his hand across his neck.

 _"There is only one way to stop the moon from falling,"_ The Salesman says sternly. " _You must seek out the Giant so that he may stop it with his sheer power, and you will be able to get to the imp from there. The Giant is located in what is known as the Snowhead Mountain, and you will have to go through the Southern Swamp to reach it. Monsters, no doubt summoned by that infernal imp, will be in the area to keep you on your toes!"_

"But…" Link mutters, remembering his first encounter with his new enemy, "That Skull Kid broke my sword in pieces…" It is at this moment when the Happy Mask Salesman pulls the scabbarded Kokiri Sword from behind his back and tosses it at Link.

The boy catches it instinctively, his blood turning cold. He removes the sword from the scabbard to see that the blade is in one piece and in pristine condition, with not a crack to be seen. He stares at the Happy Mask Salesman, who comments, _"You remember our first meeting, my boy? I told you that I have been following you. I told you something else as well…"_

He opens his demonic eyes again, _"I said that if you did not fulfill you end of the bargain, I would come after you. There is no place you will be able to hide, and nothing will protect you from my wrath. If you are still unconvinced…"_ The Happy Mask Salesman grasps the edge of his cheek before ripping his face clean off.

Link looks into the dark hole in the man's head. Inside was everything he did not know. He felt his will extinguish, and he felt his body to be so very small in comparison to the wonders displayed within the man's hollow head.

The Happy Mask Salesman reattaches his face, and Link is snapped back into reality. The man is smiling as broadly as ever, and he calmly declares, _"You are dismissed."_

As Link bolts away and through the clock tower door, the Happy Mask Salesman calls out, _"Happy hunting, my friend!"_


	6. Chapter 6

"There you are!" Tatl cries as Link steps out of the clock tower. "So that freaky salesman was able to cure you after all! How about we go back, beat down the SKull Kid, and get my brother Tael back?! How about…" she trails off as she gets a good look at Link's face. His mouth is taut, his skin pale. His blue eyes carry both fear and determination.

"I talked to the Happy Mask Salesman. He told me that we can only stop the moon from falling by getting some giant to help us. We can find him in the mountains, and we can reach the mountains by going through the swamp. We will go now."

"What? Mountain? Giant?" Tatl splutters.

"NOW!" Link shouts.

"I can't believe you," Tatl hovers above Link, who is winging his arm left and right to cut through the thick vines in the Southern Swamp. "I know that the salesman is creepy, but to think that he can…"

"Really?" Link raises an eyebrow as he cuts through yet another vine. "The Skull Kid can turn me into a Deku Scrub and can move the moon, but you cannot believe my honest description of what the Happy Mask Salesman did to me?"

"How is it that you can accept all this nonsense so easily?" Link stops for a moment to look up at Tatl. "I have been aware of fairies since I was a baby, for instance. I grew up in a forest village full of them."

"Speaking of which," Tal muses, "What was your homeland like? Hyrule, I mean? I haven't really explored it yet."

Link's grip on his sword loosens. "Right now there are undead monsters that burst up from the ground, and they continually respawn regardless of how many of their brethren die.. Before that, the guardian of my village was slowly killed by a parasite, an entire race was faced with the prospect of starvation and then annihilation, another race was frozen alive, and bandits raided the country every other day."

Tatl looks back at the great smirking moon, which is still raised hundreds of miles in the air. "But it was still better than off than here, right?"

Link is silent for a few moments. "No."

Then he continues to walk forward and cut through the vines. Tatl silently follows him; she has been around humans long enough to know when they are too consumed by apprehension and rage and thought to converse.

It had taken about four hours to walk from Clock Town to this Southern Swamp, but Link had been going non stop, cutting through every vine with quick strikes and never showing any sign of exhaustion. A sign right outside the swamp had warned the pair about the presence of ravenous Wolfos, but Link had walked right in without hesitation. It was still nothing compared to the powers of Majora's Mask, but Tatl still had to consider the boy's discipline…

Her thoughts are cut off by the sight of a new part of the swamp, a large, open clearing with an enormous pool of water separating two grass-covered land masses.

"Come along," Link finally says, waving his free right hand as he sheathes his sword and heads for the water. Tatl follows him to the edge of the bank, but just as Link's boots touch the water, a loud shriek sounds from behind them.

Link spins around to see no less than three monkeys with pure white fur, each standing a foot tall each. They quickly leap forward at Link's feet, and the central one opens it's small mouth.

"No! No! Stop! Water poisoned! No go in! Swamp water poisoned since month last!"

Tatl bursts out, "Talking chimps?! That's absurd!" Link glances at her and raises an eyebrow. "So says the fairy."

He turns his attention back to the monkeys and provides a tight smile. "Thank you for the advice. This water has been poisoned for a month, you say?"

The monkeys nod repeatedly, and Link turns around to look back at the water. He squints. It looks clear and serene, but...yes! There are indeed swirls of...blue? Black? No, violet liquid. Just thin enough to be undetectable to an unfocused eye!

"I have heard that there is a path to the mountain through this swamp." Link says as Tatl floats over to him to look at the corrupted water. "Is that true?"

"Yes, yes!" One monkey says from behind Link. "Secret cave has tunnel! Tunnel goes mountain! We know cave!" Link ponders. "Can you tell me where it is?"

"Well…" the monkey begins, "Need favor. Tell you poison water. Saved you. Deku Scrubs in swamp. Deku Scrubs kidnap friend. You have sword. We need you save him. Please!"

Link begins to turn around. "Well, I think I…" he trails off as he sees the creature that is rushing to the monkeys from behind. It is a Wolfos, and a big one at that. Bright yellow eyes, dark fur, and sharp white fangs. It is now less than ten steps away from the monkeys.

With a cry, Link leaps forward as he yanks his sword from the sheathe. The monkeys shriek in panic just as the Wolfos jumps in the air as well, only to fall upon Link's sword.

As the boy comes down to earth, he swings his arm up and down so as to fling the Wolfos down on the grass. Just after the monster growls, Link flips his blood-stained sword into a reverse grip and slams it into it's skull, right between the eyes.

Link withdraws his blade and turns back to the mountains, whose eyes are wide with shock and awe. Tatl drops down and flies back up in the manner of a nod. "So, about that rescue mission," Link says. "I am in."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, that's it?" Link can see the tall and wide wooden building firmly planted twenty feet away from him, taking up most of the clearing. He looks down at the monkey.

"Yes, yes," the white-furred creature squeaks out, "Friend in there. Need help. But Deku guard door. Need sneak." Tatl flies in a circle to Link's right. "No problem, as long as the kid remembered to keep his mask stashed down his tights." Link pulls the Deku Mask from his tunic pocket and looks up at Tatl with a raised eyebrow. Then he slams it upon his face.

His stomach turns and contracts as white light consumes his vision. But just as quickly, Link can take in the forest again. He looks down to see that his hands are covered with wood. He has become a Deku Scrub once more. He turns his head to the monkey, who is now level with him. The creature's eyes are wide with shock, and its mouth is hanging open. Deku Link puts a finger to his snout and then gestures with his free hand, willing him to stay behind. The monkey just nods.

Deku Link moves as fast as he can with his stubby legs, occasionally looking behind to make sure Tatl is still behind him. She is flying slowly and without energy. If she had a face, she would have undoubtedly flashed Deku Link a most exasperated smile.

Deku Link eventually reaches the large opening in the building, which is indeed guarded by a pair of Deku Scrubs. They jump up from their sitting positions and focus on the newcomer with suspicious orange eyes.

"This is the Deku Palace! Unauthorized Scrubs may not enter...except for today!" One of the guards snarls. The other one pipes in, "Today is where our beloved Majesty puts the conspirators to the flame! Enjoy! But the fairy must stay outside. Who knows what she will reveal to the outside world?"

"No problem," Deku Link waves a hand. "I dropped a rock on her head by complete and total accident, and she is dumb as an ox now. I am honor-bound to cart her around with me, even if she keeps babbling." Tatl is dead silent for all of three seconds before blurting out, "I want go big home watch funny!"

The guards wordlessly step aside, and smug Deku Link saunters past them and through a long hallway, a seething Tatl close behind him.

At the end of the hallway is a small doorway covered with vines. Deku Link pushes past them, and his eyes take in the sight before him; a circle of Deku Scrubs surrounding a large fire, dancing to several high-pitched screams. Past them is a particularly large Deku Scrub bearing a large leaf-plumed hat, screaming and cursing through his snout as he jumps on a small platform. This is the Deku King, no doubt, and right behind him are three wide wooden poles.

The eyes of Tatl and Deku Link widen in unison as they take in the desperate image before them; one monkey, one Wolfos, and one red-haired human female tied to each pole by the middle, shrieking in fear and swinging their legs wildly.

"We will punish them!" Shouts the Deku King! "All shall be put to the flame! Right now!" The crowd of Deku Scrubs roar back, and Deku Link knows that he must take action immediately. He rushes right into the throng, shoving his way through all of the Deku Scrubs until he is a few feet from their liege.

"YOU! What business does a low-class lout such as…" the Deku King goes abruptly silent as Deku Link rips off his mask, instantly transforming himself into the boy he really is.

The green-clad warrior jumps right over the shocked monarch as he rips his sword from the scabbard on his back. He spins just as his boots hit the ground, and the Deku King yelps as his right arm is grabbed and the tip of the sword is held to his face.

Everyone stops moving and go completely silence, allowing Link's voice to sound without interruption. "I have the Deku King!" He snaps his head in the direction of the airborn prisoners. "Release them now or I will…"

"LINK!" shouts Tatl, who is still hovering near the entrance of the palace. A new creature has appeared; a small Deku Scrub with a torso covered in red cloth and eyes bearing long eyelashes. The shuddering and shaking of her body indicated a great run on her part. "The Deku Princess is here!" All of the Deku Scrubs give a collective sigh of relief, and Link can feel the Deku King going limp in his arms.

"I am terribly sorry everyone!" cries out the daughter of the monarch. "I was lost in the forest and attacked! We must evacuate now before…"

She is cut off as the entire western wall of the room is smashed open, sending rubble everywhere and sending all of the Deku Scrubs flying to the other side. The monkey, the girl, and the Wolfos stare with their mouths hanging open. Link tenses while the Deku King moans, "Odolwa…"

The perpetrator jumps through the hole and stands to his full height of ten feet. His skin is a vivid green, and his only article of clothing on his body is a thin red loincloth. He carries a diamond-shaped shield in his left hand, and his right hand grips a rusty sword as long as he is he is tall. His face is covered by a crude wooden mask with holes that reveal his angry red eyes. He stomps his feet as he swings his weapons and screeches at the top of his lungs. It is Odolwa.

Link shoves the Deku King aside as he jumps off his platform with his sword, pulling the Deku Mask from his pocket with his free hand. The Deku Scrubs watch as the boy rushes forward towards Odolwa even as the latter's sword is swung.

Link deftly snaps his mask on, and the weapon aimed at his head hits nothing but air. Deku Link runs right between Odolwa's legs before ripping his mask off once again. Odolwa screams as he feels the sword of his foe getting forced through into his back. He makes a wild backhand swing with his shield, and Link shrieks as he is knocked back through the hole in the wall.

Link gets back to his feet as Odolwa bursts through the palace, forming yet another hole. Link forces the mask onto his face again, and proceeds to fire Deku Nut after Deku Nut at his charging opponent. Five projectile bounce harmlessly off the shield, but then two more strike each of Odolwa's knees just as he prepares to swing.

The warrior falls onto one of his injured knees as Deku Link spits out another barrage of Deku Nuts. Just after the last one falls to the ground, Deku Link jumps on the shield itself and clutches the edges. He nimbly climbs up and jumps directly over Odolwa's head. Another instantaneous transformation, and Link's human left hand is able to grab the sword stuck in Odolwa's back and rip it out.

Odolwa shrieks and spins around with a burst of speed that shocks even Link. Before Link can register what has happened, the sword of Odolwa has cut through the Deku Mask halfway. That tactic is lost. Link must act fast.

Before Odolwa can remove his sword, Link makes an upward slash with his own weapon, slicing cleanly through Odolwa's wrist. The sword falls to the ground, followed by the disembodied hand.

Odolwa howls as he swings his remaining hand back, intending to hit Link with his shield, only for the boy's sword to pass through his heart.

Finally, Link leans down and picks up Odolwa's sword. It is every bit as heavy as it looks, but nothing beyond his capabilities. One mighty swing, and the top half of Odolwa's body falls to the ground.

Then lower half slumps down shortly afterward.


End file.
